Ayacha
Ayacha is a Upper-Level demon who tries to destroy the Destined Ones in the very first episode of Destined. History Ayacha is a Upper-Level demon defeated in the past by Pamela Bousquet, an ancestor of the Halliwells. Because Pamela was just one witch, she wasn't able to vanquish him for good, but was able to ban him. From centuries to centuries, Ayacha used to get back to life and his goal was to defeat the same line of witches he did so he could get their powers and become even more powerful. Meeting the Destined Ones In 2030, he came back to life and attacked the Halliwell family. He sent a Sender (low level demon) to attack them. The Sender demon succeeded in killing Phoebe Halliwell, but was destroyed right after that. To fix what happened, Prue, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell went back in time to let their family know about the happening. Piper, Phoebe and Paige from the past come to the future to help stop future Phoebe from being killed. They succeeded in their task. After making sure Piper, Phoebe and Paige´s past self returned to the past, they started looking for who sent the Sender and what Ayacha was up to. While in the process, another Sender demon tried to attack Phoebe´s younger daughter Cassandra. Gladly, she was saved by her big sister and the Sender demon defeated. The kids traveled to the Underworld to meet and destroy Ayacha. His first encounter was with strong willed Prue. He attacks her first and then Cassandra. Soon, the rest of the kids arrived at Ayacha´s cave and the nine together used their powers for the first time to destroy a demon. They used the Power of Nine spell which was created by Prue, Wyatt and Chris when they were little kids. Before disappearing for good, Ayacha reveals that evil was getting more and more stronger and that demons would not stop until they get the whole Warren line extinct. He also let them know that they are known as the Destined Ones. Powers As a Upper-Level Demon, Ayacha possessed a uncountable number of powers. Some of them were used in his short appearance: *''Resurrection'' ::The rare ability to bring oneself or others back to life after being killed or vanquished. This power can be divided in two seperate aspects, either resurrecting oneself or resurrecting another. While resurrection is a power on its own, the process can also be accomplished through other means, including spells or rituals. Ayacha had this power to resurrect himself after a time banned. *''Sensing'' ::The ability to sense and locate a person. *''Telepathy'' ::The ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. An individual with this power is known as a Telepath. Ayacha was able to antecipate Prue´s moves before time. *''Telekinesis'' ::The ability to move objects or people with the mind. *''Fireballs'' ::It´s the lethal ability to conjures fire in the form of ball that can be shot at targets. Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Notes and Trivia *Ayacha has a page in the BOS Ayacha page - copyright symbol.png|BOS - Ayachas´ entrie. Credits *LOOK - Models + Actors Agency. For more info, check the link below: ::#Marc Bicking *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Evil Beings Category:DESTINED Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level Category:Magical Beings Category:Book of Shadows